Secrets
by EpIcLyLeGiTnInJa-KHAOS
Summary: Secrets will tear them appart, Secrets will bring them together. M
1. Secrets revealed

Writes Block is a bitch...but then again so is life! Anyway so read on and love it all thank you and remember ReViEw...MY mind powers are making you.

Khaos:Ahhh I hope this story is good

Inuyasha: Oh it should be * **Sarcastic***

Khaos: Shut it, my other story was somewhat of a big hit...even though I havent finished it yet...*Cries*

Inuyasha :She doesn't own anything but the plot

OH yea Warning: LEMON!,ANGST, Language

KĦĄÖŞ=change of POV

Kagome was walking on the side of the street, the sun out the air blowing her hair all over the place. She smelled the fresh cut grass and the smell of BB-Q's coming from the houses. It seemed like today was going to be a pretty awesome day until the worst thing happened. Right in front of Kagomes own eyes some poor girl got ran over by a Bright green Lamborghini (My dream car). Kagome rushed o see if the girl was alright. But she was dead on the spot. Kagome carefully took out the womans wallet from her purse.

"Kikyo Taisho" she said the name out loud.

"Rest In Peace" she said to be nice, but she felt that this woman didn't deserve it. Kagome pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Umm yes there has been a code 480 on Jarvis and Hamilton street the victim is dead." she said.

"Alright mam there will be an ambulance and a squad car on the way soon." the woman on the other line said

"Tell shippo not to be late" Kagome added. Shippo was her husband and he always overdid his work. They have been married for about 5 years, and he barley ever made it in time for dinner. He always stayed late and left early. They barley had any time to be together nowadays, it made Kagome sad. She was always on her own.

"OH Miss Kagome? Ill be sure to tell him don't worry" Kagura said on the other line.

"Thanks Kagura." Kagome said as she hung up the phone. She looked down at the dead woman and saw she had a ring on her hand. "She was married." Kagome mumbled to herself. "Such a sad day." she said as she took a seat on the ground waiting for the car to come.

It wasn't long before she saw the blinding Red White and Blue lights.

KĦĄÖŞ

Inuyasha was at his job in Hot Topic when he got the call, the called that changed his life forever.

"Taisho" he said as he picked up his phone

"Inuyasha Taisho?" a voice on the other line of the phone asked. 

"The one and only, who is this?" Inuyasha answered angerly

"This is the KimmyCo, I work at the Morgue as a Medical Examiner. We need to here to identify a body we have here." KimmyCo said on the other line.

Inuyasha almost dropped the phone. "I'll be right over there." he said as he hung up the phone.

"Sango! I have to go!" he said as he ran out of the store. 'Oh god who died' he thought to himself. As he got to his car. A SS Camero 2010, It was BRIGHT green with black racing stripes. (Another dream car)

He got in, started the car and sped off like a bat outa hell.

KĦĄÖŞ

Kagome talked to the police who were asking her the normal routine questions 'What did you see?', 'what did the car look like', 'did you get a look at the license plate?'

Finally Kagome finished the questioning and walked up to Miroku, a high school friend.

"Hey Miroku long time no see!" she said pulling him into a hug

"I know you always seem to be hiding when I'm around" he said smiling and hugging her back

"Well you are a pervert so maybe thats the reason why." she said pulling out of the hug .

"What me, I would never!" he said trying to ask like he was truly hurt, but then gave her a perv smile.

"Of course not! Anyway have you seen Shippo?" she asked looking around

Miroku sighed "No hes out on call." he said in a voice that made her question him.

"Something your not telling me Miroku? Kagome asked

"No, I have to go bye Kagome we should have dinner sometimes, for old times sake." he said as he got back into his car

"Bye Miroku" Kagome said as he drove off.

Kagome sighed. 'today was crazy I hope Shippos having a better day then me' she thought as she started her walk home.

KĦĄÖŞ

****

"Ah fuck Shippo, right there harder!" Rin yelled as Shippo pounded into her pussy.

"mm thats right bitch scream my name" he groaned at her. Kagome never fucked like this she was always to scared to Rin wasn't scared of anything.

"Oh Shippo I'm..I'm gonna cum!" she started to pant close to her climax.

"Wait for me cunt I'm almost there!" he yelled at her. There was no way he was going to let her cum alone.

"Shippppooo fasterr ahh fuck I cant hold it in much longer!" She said with tears running down her face. It hurt to hold in such an explosive orgasm.

"Alright you whore fuckkkk yeahhhh!" he said letting go and filling his think cum in the depths of her.

"SHIPPPOOO!" she screamed when she came.

Shippo flinched, one thing he liked about Kagome more was that she wasnt a screamer, only a moaner.

**!**

Shippo got up once he was able to and started to get dressed.

"When are you gonna leave that prude of a wife for me?" Rin pouted.

Shippo straightened his back, "Get this I love my wife and I will never leave her" he said without turning around to face her.

Rin laughed. "But I bet she never made you cum like that did she?" she said

"No she hasn't, but shes the kind of woman I'm not afraid to take to my parents house. UNLIKE you" he said before he left the room.

Right as he got to the car his phone rang. He looked at the phone and read who it was.

"Miroku! I'm on my way back to the station right now." He said before Miroku could say anything

"I'm tired of lieing to Kagome! Shes an amazing woman and you cheat on her like theres no tomorrow!" Miroku yelled on the other line.

Shippo winced "Hey hey hey, you didn't tell her anything right?" he asked

Miroku laughed a bitter laugh. "No but I saw her today, she was at the scene of a hit and run" he told Shippo

"Who got hit?" Shippo asked

"This is the funny thing, well not funny but ironic. Kikyo Taisho" Miroku answered

Shippo hit the brakes of his squad car "WHAT?" he screamed into the phone. The cars behind him blared there horns.

"yeah some bastard ran her over. And Kagome called it in" Miroku told him.

"well shit. I gotta go Miroku I'll see you at the station" Shippo said as he hung up the phone

Kikyo was dead (YAY)... 'damn' he thought to himself. He and Kikyo were having a double affair with each other. She said she was in love with him and that she was going to leave her husband for him. Shippo couldn't say no to that, so he agreed once the time was right. They would leave each others spouse and elope.

Shippo was shocked when the tears started to run down his face.

'well today sucks.' he thought to himself

KĦĄÖŞ

Inuyasha ran into the morgue and practically ran into a woman.

"Hello I need to identify a body?" he said rushing.

"Oh you must be Mr. Taisho, this way please." the woman said directing him to the room with the dead body.

In the middle of the room was a body shaped lump, covered with a bright blue blanket looking clothe.

"Who is this?" he asked, there was a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Its a woman...her name is Ki-" before she could finish Inuyasha was hurrining to the body.

He lifted the sheet off the body to show its face. Inuyasha heart fell to his stomach.

"Kikyo..." he said tears starting to run down his face, dripping to the floor.

"So you confirm this is Kikyo Taisho?" KimmyCo asked

"Yes." Inuyasha whispered. He lost his voice, he couldn't take without feeling like he was going to sob.

"you can stay in here or leave." KimmyCo said to the grieving husband. "The things she had in her possession are right here." sh continued.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he covered up his dead wives face, grabbed her stuff and walked out of the morgue to his car. Once inside he let out a sob, and looked at the things that Kikyo had with her. He went through her wallet, there were pictures one of her and inuyasha and three of her and another man.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha said angerly. The pictures showed Kikyo kissing and hugging the other man. Inuyasha took out the picture and looked at the back

_Me and Shippo3 12/1/2010 _

'That was this month!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind. He threw the pictures and the wallet in the back of his car and took out Kikyos phone. He looked at her last calls. _Shippo;)3 '_she was cheating on me!' he looked through her texts.

_Cnt stnd my hus, cnt wait tll we fqck!_

_I knw! my wife iz sch a prde! _

_Ill leve inu fer u!_

_Ill leav kagz fer U!_

Inuyasha couldnt look at the messages anymore. He went to 'shippos' name in her contact list and pressed send. He heard the ringing and waited to talk to this fucker.

'today just fucking sucked!'

AN: Sooo wacha think? Should I keep on writing er make it a oneshot? Do you know how long ive wanted to to kill off that bitch? I LAUGHED WHILE DOING IT then cried when inuyasha was all sad...

Inuyasha: do you know how impossible it is to make this a oneshot?

Khaos:true..

damn...

ANY WAY **R**_e_**V**_i_**E**_w!_


	2. Betrayal is Everywhere

**Khaos:Well 5 reveiws! my mind powers must be strong!**

**Inuyasha:Or they just felt sorry for you**

**Khaos:Pshhh shut up, besides...Your just hurt that Kikyo cheated on you...I told you so.**

**Inuyasha: that dick Shippo is going to loose his little cock. **

**Khaos: Oh and what are you gonna do about Kagome? *Smiles evily* **

**Inuyasha: Who? **

**Khaos: Oh youll see.**

Privious chapter

_Inuyasha couldnt look at the messages anymore. He went to 'shippos' name in her contact list and pressed send. He heard the ringing and waited to talk to this fucker._

_'today just fucking sucked!'_

Kagome finally made it home in time to see her cat kirara to jump out of the cat door and race into her hands.

"What is it Kirara?" She asked her yellow cat.

"Rwrrrrr" She purred as she rubbed her head on kagomes shoulder

"Ahh your hungery huh?" Kagome said as she walked to her front door and slide the key into the key hole and turned unlocking the door and stepping inside her big house.

She sighed, it was such a big house and hlaf the time it was just her and Kirara alone in the house, Shippo never came home in time to actualy have a real converstaion or even have sex, plus it always seemed like he never wanted to. Which was strange diddnt men usualy want to have sex with there wives? But he diddnt he always felt so...content with everything, and that left Kagome alone with only her fingers.

Kagome walked up the stairs looking at the pictures on the wall, Her and Shippo when they first got married. Her and Kirara, and other family pictures. Everything changed from the beginning of the relationship, they used to be unseperable and now? They were rarly together, he worked late and started early. Kagome shook off the sad thought and went into there bed room. Took off her pants and started to put on her Pj's, then thought of something. She went to her underwear drawer and picked something up with a smile on her face.

'Tonights going to be VERY sexual' She thought as she put on the small piece of chothing.

KĦĄÖŞ

Shippo was right outside of his home when his phone started to ring, he looked at who it was

_Kikyo=my love:) _

Shippos eyes froze on the number and diddnt know what to do, stupidly he answered the phone.

"Babe? Are you alright?" He said into the phone.

"Hey asshole, who are you and what the fuck were you planing to do with my WIFE" He heard a angery male voice on the other line yell into the phone.

"I dont know what you mean sir, you must have the wrong number." Shippo said in shock. He closed his eyes, 'Im so screwed' he thought to himself.

"Yeah Im sure! You and Kikyo were fucking werent you? You were cheating on your wife while she was cheating on me!" The other man on the phone screamed. 'This must be Inuyasha'

"Inu- I mean sir honestly I dont know what your talking about." Shippo said, he knew right then and there that he fucked up big time.

"I never told you my name 'Shippo'" Inuyasha said on the other line, he sounded really REALLY pissed.

"You know what? YEAH I DID fuck your wife. She said you were a bad fuck and I was like a god in bed! AND she was going to leave you anyways, and I was going to leave my prude of a wife." Shippo yelled into the phone loosing his temper. He instantly regreted saying those words and now he was stuck.

"Yeah? Well I think ill just have to tell your wife about that OFFICER, and you know what I think she deserves someone better then a cheating lieing piece of shit like you." Inuyasha said on the other line suprisingly calm.

"HA and you think she would believe you? Ive been married to Kagome for 4 years and shes still in 'love' with me. I have her around my finger so tight I couldnt even fuck her" Shippo said cruely.

"We'll see about that Shippo, well see." Inuyasha said before he hung up the phone.

Shippo wiped his face off with his hands and took a deep breath as he got out of his car, "well that was intense." he said to himself. 'I wonder if Kagomes home' he wondered, hopeing she wasnt.

He soon found out the answer from the door being unlocked and he was shocked to see Kagomes clothes trailing up to the bedroom. He followed the breadcrums and went into the room seeing his wife wearing a VERY sexy bright green night gown...though he wouldnt call it a night gown (I CANT REMEMBER THE NAME!) It barly covered her and it was see through. He could see every part of her.

He looked up at her face, she had a smile on her face as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a breath taking kiss.

"St..stop" Shippo said detangling her from his body.

"Im tired and I just want to sleep" he said as he left the room and went towards the bathroom to take a shower.

He diddnt stay long enough to see his wife fall to the floor and cry her eyes out.

KĦĄÖŞ

Rin walked out of the house just to run into her husband Sesshomaru.

"Oh hey Sesshy! I was just on my way to go do some errends." She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips, it was just a little peck.

"Oh this Sesshomaru thought he could take you to dinner." he said annoying her when he spoke about him self in Third Person.

"Well THIS Rin has a lot to do so it'll have to wait until I get back" She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh well Rin I wanted to tell you that I love you then, I'll be waiting for you to come back, Oh and DONT mock THIS Sesshomaru." He said giving her a kiss goodbye and a deadly look, she needed to know who the boss was in the relationship, and it wasnt her.

"Alright Sesshy I love you too, see you later on." She said as she walked away, and got into her ford SUV.

Soon she was on her way to see her little buddy Kouga. She hadnt seen him in ages and she was really missing his wolf like nature. He was the guy that when she wanted to get wild, she went to him. Yeah he was married but so were most the guys she fucked. She loved having sex with different people, not that Sesshomaru wasnt good in bed, it just got boring fucking the same person over and over again. Besides its not like Sesshomaru ever susspected her he loved her. She had to admit to herself, she loved him to but he was strange, there was something that drew her to him and she couldnt help but love him.

"Damn all these red lights!" she yelled as she hit her 5th red light in a row.

She looked over to see Inuyasha talking into his phone then throw it in the back of his car. 'I wonder what that was about' He looked pissed off, no he looked like he was in pure Rage!

Inuyasha was Rin's yummy brother in-law. She had always had a bit of a crush on him, but he was married to that bitch Kikyo she could never make a move on him. She was almost positive he wouldnt tell his brother if they had a little fun together, but she never took the chance.

Rin was shooken out of her stareing by horns honking at her as the light turned green. She quickly sped off ready to get a wild fuck.

She finally reached Kougas house to see his wife Ayame get in her car and drive off. Once Rin thought the Coast was clear she got out of her car and quickly walked to the house and knocked on the door. Kouga answered the door but the look on his face wasnt one of happiness. It was one of remourse.

"Kouga baby whats wrong?" she said reaching up to hold his face.

Kouga quickly hit her hand away.

"Ayame knows. About 'Us' shes going to tell Sesshomaru." Kouga said in a voice Rin didnt recognize.

"WHAT she cant Sesshomaru will KILL you. AND me!" she screamed in his face.

"Well its almost immposible to stop her, she said she wants a devorce, and if she sees you shes going to make you wish you'd never fuck with her husband" He said in the same voice as before. It seemed like he was in a voide.

"How did she find out?" Rin asked trying to calm down, but she couldnt stop the tears from overflowing from her eyes. She was scared...scared about loosing her Sesshy...scared for her life.

"She saw the pictures you took on my phone.. She took my phone when I was in the shower and read every message saw every thing you sent me. S..shes the love of my life...and I ruined it by fucking s slut." he said in a voice that started to fill with rage.

"What...How can you say that" Rin said, she was truly hurt.

"Because thats what you are! Your a home RECKER.!" he screamed at her and before she knew it she was flying back, her face stinging from the blow that Kouga just landed on her face.

"Kouga..St..stop!" she screeched crying.

"NO you slut! You need to learn not to fuck with people marage." He yelled kicking her in the stomach making he spit out blood.

"Please st..st..stop" she whispered. He looked like he was about to kick her face when he was suddenly in the air, his throat in someones hands.

Rin quickly reconized the silver hair and the lean body.

"Sesshomaru." she whispered as she looked up at her husband, rage was flowing off of him.

"Rin...why would you betray this Sesshomaru like this." he whispered. Then punched Kouga in the face and dropped him as if he was a rat that had needed to be disposed of.

He looked at Rin, there were tears in his eyes, and he was mad but behind that there was sadness.

"I'm so sorry it was a mistake!" she said lieing.

"No this Sesshomaru knows better now." he said taking out her phone from his back poket.

"You left this at him, and this Sesshomaru thought he would take it to you so he followed you." He said in a dangerous voice. "You got a messaeg by the way"

_Rin need 2 knw Ayame on hr way fond ot bout us!_

"This Sesshomaru thought to himself, whatever could he mean. Then he noticed how you went to this house, after that he just listened." Sesshomaru said this time his voice was filled with pain

"Sesshomaru I'm so sorry, I love you I really do!" she said the pain in her body wasnt nearly as bad as the pain in her heart.

"Oh I know you do, and because of that I'm not going to leave you, now get in the car before I decide to kill this man who has defiled your touch." Sesshomaru said as he walked away

Rin's heart filled with joy..'Thank GOD I deleted the messages from Shippo' she said smiling to herself

KĦĄÖŞ

Inuyasha headed home, not in the mood to deal with all the shit that was happening. When he made it home he walked into the door and walked to the bathroom. His eyes caught pictures of him and Kikyo, the pictures immediately filled him with rage and he threw them off the wall. He continued doing that to every picture of her that was left in the house. The sounds of glass breaking replayed in head over and over again, glass covered the floor making it look like a mosac piece of art. Inuyasha walked on the glass hearing it break beneith his feet he walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He honestly looked like shit, his eyes were read, and he had cuts on his face from some of the extra pieces of glass the made its way to his face. The look that he had on his face was one of pain and betrayal, that look made him feel like he was crazy, and before he knew what he was doing he punched the mirror with ever bit of strenghth he had left, the mirror shatered and he was pretty sure he broke his hand in the process. But he diddnt care, at least this pain diddnt make his heart feel like it was going to fall out infront of him.

KĦĄÖŞ

Kagome layed on their bed in her normal pajamas, feeling completely usless. She tried so hard to make him feel like he was loved, was she a bad wife? Was she not pretty enough? Those questions kept going through her head as he cried, the tears dripping from her cheeks onto the pillow under her head.

When shippo entered the room, he diddnt even look at her, he just went to his side of the bed and went to sleep.

'what did I do?' Kagome asked herself, 'this is my fault, im a bad wife I've done something wrong to make him not want to look at me.' she thought to herself. 'I'm so useless.' she said as the last tear fell from her eyes as she slipped into deep nightmare filled slumber.

**Khaos:well that was a good chapter if I do say so myself!**

**Inuyasha: Impressive **

**Khaos:Awww a complement!**

**Inuyasha: Dont make me take it back**

**Khaos:NO MY COMPLEMENT! **

**Inuyasha: Whatever**

**Khaos:Anyway thankyou again for the amazing reveiws!. 5 in a day, im actually proud...think we can double it? Anyone who reads can review!**

**Inuyasha: your so pushy**

**Khaos: Well I like reveiws they make me happy...**

**Inuyasha: Yeah you need that huh?  
Khaos:My boyfriend of 3 years just dumped me...**

**Inuyasha: sorry.**

**Khaos:yeah its fine, oh and I dont own Inuyasha only the plot. **

**To my reveiwers**

**Anime-manga lovers: MY FIRST REVEIWER! Hehe well thank you and there I think this chapter was long enough. Maybe tommorows will be longer :)**

**Kitten: Thank you I think I will as well**

**Raven2010: You have reveiwed pretty much everyone of my stories. I thank you so much! I thought this story would be good because it shows compassion as well as... betrayal, (Hence breakup) and tell everyone LOL OH and the next chapters dedicated to you!**

**ANINIQUA: Ima continue the story! And thank you I think this stories a winner. **

**Sessh's Lady: Thank you for the awesome complement, I think that its awesome that my story is now in your community!. Thank you very much. And I think Sesshomaru has a little secret he's keeping from Rin (Your name) haha.**

**Remember to**_r_**E**_v_**I**_e_**W**


	3. Shit Hits The Fan

Khaos: Yay 11 reveiws!

Inuyasha: so what it doesnt prove anything!

Khaos: Its ok you can say it, Khoas was right and Inuyasha was wrong!

Inuyasha: NEVER!

Khaos: I am only the owner of the plot

_**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Raven2010 Thank you so much for being such a greatful reader! You helped me through one of the toughest times of my life and I dont even know your name!**_

Privous Chapter

'what did I do?' Kagome asked herself, 'this is my fault, im a bad wife I've done something wrong to make him not want to look at me.' she thought to herself. 'I'm so useless.' she said as the last tear fell from her eyes as she slipped into deep nightmare filled slumber.

KĦĄÖŞ

Kagome woke up in the morning and as usual, Shippo was gone.

She sighed as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, she felt dirty and horrible, she felt rejected, afater all she tried so hard to do make her husband love her, MAKE love to her. And he was to 'tired' to, it was like he want her anymore.

When she got into the shower she slide onto the shower floor, the tears escaping her eyes without her permisson. She just sat there, the water hitting her naked flesh, the flesh that made her love repulsed, made him not love her anymore.

Kagome stood up, turned off the water and slowly got out. She looked at her reflection in the fogged up mirror, she was discusted. "YOUR REVOLTING!" she yelled at herself looking at the reflection. Her eyes were red from crying, "No wonder he wont touch you, your fat, ugly, your nothing for him" She said quietly.

Then she picked up her hands could find, which was a candle, and threw it at the mirror. The glass shattering into billions and billions of pieces, the sound it made breaking and landing on the ground was like a symphany to kagomes ears.

After standing there scilently cursing at herself for breaking one of the mirrors. "Well just another fuckup" she said as she walked out of the bathroom, the little slivvers of glass finding there way under the skin of her feet. She welcomed the pain, it made her feel like less of a failure, knowing that she hurt herself.

She walked into the bedroom naked and halfway dry when she heard a knock at the door. "One Second!" she yelled hoping they could hear her. She hurried to get on something presentable.

Once she was dressed in a decent skirt and a flatering blouse she started her way to the door. When she got there she took a deep breath and opened the door with a smile. She was welcomed by a man she had never seen before, she was caught off guard by is striking golden eyes, and his long silver hair. He was truly Beautiful. 'Oh great another man to see me at my worst' she thought to herself. Then relizing that her feet were bleeding...bad.

KĦĄÖŞ

Inuyasha woke up and his hand hurt like no other. "well fuck" he said as he got off of his bed. He walked to his closet and put on some semi-nice pants and a button up shirt. He looked over to see Kikyos clothes. Top desinger everything, 'nothing but the best' he used to tell her when he bought her everything. Now he was discusted about how he bought his bitch of a wife everything she wanted and more.

"Never again." he said to himself as he took all of the shit she had and threw it out of the window. 'fucking bitch!' he thought, as he punched the window right after. Hurting his hand even more. "SONOFABITCH!" he screamed out in pain. But ignored it and started to walk out of the house.

He got in his car and started to drive to the police station, it took him about 10 minutes before he saw the squad cars lined up. He quickly parked his car outside and rushed inside.

He walked to a woman at the front desk, she had a weird look on her face. Like she was having a orgasm or something.

"Hello Miss? I need to find officer Shippo" he said to her trying to sound polite.

"Oh..ahh...umm he should be..ahh. At home. Mmm" she said to him moaning every other word.

"Oh well can you tell me where that is?" he tried. He was almost positive that it wouldnt work.

"Yeah OH yeah." She said as she got out a piece and started to write, moaning every 3 seconds.

Inuyasha took the paper and left the police statation but not before he heard the woman scream out as she came.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Inuyasha turned around to look at the woman and saw she was blushing madly and looking around to see if anyone heard her.

"It was nice to see you" he said and quietly added "cumming" at the end. But she couldnt hear him.

As soon as he left the building his phone rang.

"Taisho." he said as he always did as a greeting.

"TAISHO! Where the hell are you!" A very angery Sango said on the other line.

Shit he forgot all about his job! 

"Sango, my wife died yesterday, I need a couple of days off." he told her seriously, but in all reality he would have loved to go to work, he just needed to clear up a couple of things.

"oh shit I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I'll just get Miroku to come and help me out then!" she said, He could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Its allright I just need a little time." He tried to sound somewhat sad.

"Alright Inuyasha, take as much time as you need" she said before she hung up.

As Inuyasha hung up and closed his phone he made it to the house. 'Not bad' He thought to himself, it was nicer then his own home. 'Guess being a cop pays off' He thought to himself, even though he wouldnt change working at Hot Topic for anything. Kikyo hated it because it made it so he couldnt bye all the things that she wanted to, but he kept it.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before leaving his car and heading towards the house. There were lawn oraments one was a dog that said "Yeah bitch thats right keep walking!" Inuyasha laughed at it, it was raw humor. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After about a minute he heard a slight yell coming from somewhere in the house

"One Second!" the voice was a womans. 'Kagome' he thought remembering the name that Shippo called his wife.

He stood there for a good 5 minutes when finally the door slide open. He was in awe of the woman before him. She was beautiful, her chocolate brown eyes stared into his own, her hair damp and curling just past her shoulders. He looked up and down at her, he noticed there was something coming from her feet, a redish liquid.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked, he diddnt really mean to but the words just slide out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What? No...wait..yes. Shit I diddnt realize." she said as she looked down at her feet. Her voice gave Inuyasha buterflies.

"Are you alright?" he asked again the words just flowing out of his mouth.

"Yeah I'll be fine, anyway, who are you?" she said, her eyes narrowed at him almost making him laugh.

"OH I'm Inuyasha, My late wife was Kikyo. You were there when she was...hit?" he said, trying to look emotional. He diddnt know how well he was doing.

"oh..Yes I was there I'm so sorry about that. But why are you here though?" she asked sounding extremly curious.

"Yeah about that, we're more connected then you would like to believe." he said looking into her eyes. Now that he looked closely they were red, and slightly puffy. 'Has she been crying?'

"How so?" she asked. Her voice was indifferent. Almost as if she diddnt believe him.

"Can I come in, this is going to be a very hard conversation." he said, hoping that she would gladly agree.

"By all means." she said as she opened the door and motioned him to come in.

He noticed the bloody footsteps coming from the upstairs down to the door where she stood now. As she walked he noticed her wince and the sickly sound of something sticky holding to the ground. He looked at the footstep shapes as he followed her into the house.

There were pictures everywhere, and inuyasha immediately reconized the man in the pictures along with kagome. "shippo." he muttered causing Kagome to turn around and look at him with questioning eyes.

"How do you know my husbands name?" she asked in a voice that suddenly made inuyasha think of Kikyo.

"Well you see-" His statement was caught off by the sound of glass breaking outside and his car alarm going off.

He made it outside just in time to see Ayame hitting his car with a baseball bat.

"WHAT THE FUCK AYAME! Why are you hitting my fucking car!" he screamed at her. She had tears streaming down her face.

"You- your cheating on kikyo here arent you?" she yelled at him. Her voice cracking, she was Kikyos best friend.

"WHAT! NO Kikyo died yesterday, not that I care! She was cheating on my for over 3 years!" He yelled back at her watching as her eyes widened.

"Who told you..." She whispered.

Inuyasha saw red. "What do you mean? You knew about her and that..that fucking TWAT? And you let her do it? But when you thought I was cheating on her you ruined my CAR?" He was walking toward her now clinching his fists. He was furious.

She stayed quiet.

"Who did your wife cheat on you with?" she heard a quiet voice ask from behind him. He turned to see Kagome, her hair in her eyes and her head down, her hand at her sides and clinched into fists.

"Oh umm, thats what I wanted to tell you...it was-" He started only to be interupted again by Ayame.

"Inuyasha. Do you know a woman named Rin?" she asked quietly.

"Umm yeah? Why do you ask?" He said to her her voice making him shiver.

"Because that CUNT, and Kouga have been sleeping together for who knows how long" She said again she was quiet and deadly.

"Shes...Married to my brother." He told her, but she should have known that. She dated Sesshomaru when they were in highschool.

"Oh I know that, I was just wondering if she ever tried to...suduce you?" She asked him, he almost laughed at her face.

"Hell no!" He practicaly yelled trying to contain himself.

"Oh good, cause shes been sleeping with another man, a cop actualy. And I was just praying it wasnt you." She said looking up into his eyes.

'No way' he thought to himself. There was absilutly no way that Shippo was with Rin as WELL as Kikyo. .

KĦĄÖŞ

_**!**_

Shippo groaned as the woman infront of him sucked on his cock and gave him head.

"Oh GOD Yuri your so good at this!" He moaned out. The girl laughed sending him vibrations almost making him cum right down her throat.

"Mmmmm I think its time I give you the same pleasure as me." He growled at her as he lifted her up and twisted her so she was still sucking him and he was now sucking her. Ever moan he gave her, made him moan from the vibrations. Soon they were cumming and swallowing all the cum at the same time.

"UHHMMMM!" Yuri moaned/screamed. The vibrations made him cum, his seed shooting down her throat.

"Ahh fuck yeah!" he yelled out detaching his mouth from her now red pussy.

'Ahh todays going to be amazing' He thought to himself as he dropped the beautiful woman and jammed his ready cock into her nice tight pussy

****

**Khaos: HAPPY NEWYEAR!  
Inuyasha:Whew that chapter was intense. **

**Khaos: Sorry I took so long I was really tired yesterday. **

**Inuyasha: Well its alright *INUYASHA KISSES KHAOS * **

**Khaos: Yeah thats right, and guys review please. **

**R**_e_**V**_i_**E**_w_**!**

**To the reveiwers!**

**Such A Fucking Lady: Great name BTW Thank you! Right now with everything that has been going on in my life, well this story erupted in my mind. **

**Ronnie: Well hell yeah thank you SOO much, I feel so special! Really I do I'm honored. **

**Inuyasha4Kagome: Lol thank you! And all I have is till the 3rd because of school. **

**Anime-manga lovers: Haha I told yhu! And thank you! **

**Raven2010: I wonder if your gonna change yhur name now that its 2011, OH and btw THANK YOU!**

**QUEEN OF H3ARTS: Welll My mind is in a place that, THIS is all I can think about. Pain suffering. Lol anyway Thank you for your review for my other story as well! You are amazingful!. **


End file.
